


今天的航班为什么又晚点了！？

by Silentark



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, PilotAU, mcdanno
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentark/pseuds/Silentark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏威夷直达纽约的一个机组老是晚点，据说都是机长和副驾驶的错！</p>
            </blockquote>





	今天的航班为什么又晚点了！？

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：他们不属于我，但是我会让他们在我的故事里属于彼此。
> 
> 考究已尽力，许多细节贫道考究不能，请大家不要较真。
> 
> 制服请脑补《冲上云霄》之类的反正我找的图里面都差不多咳咳咳……

一个穿着机长制服（袖子上有四条杠）的黑发高壮男人拉着一个穿着副驾驶制服（袖子上有三条杠）的金发矮壮男人进了工作人员专用的洗手间，黑发男人把金发男人推进了一个小隔间，把门锁上了。

“Steve你想干嘛！？唔……”金发男人皱着眉头质问黑发男人，可是得到的回应确实一个急切的吻。

黑发男人左手环住金发男人的腰，右手拖着金发男人的后颈，低下头轻轻舔咬起金发男人的嘴唇。

“唔~哈~”金发男人双手屈着抵着黑发男人试图抵抗。

“Danno，Danno，Danno……”黑发男人唇齿间泄出来一句句的轻唤，金发男人听着渐渐放弃了抵抗，松开了紧咬的上下颚。

Steve立马将舌头伸进了Danny的嘴里，缠绕着Danny的舌头发出“滋咕滋咕”的声音。

Steve贪婪地剥夺着Danny腹腔里的空气，在Danny脸发红发烫才停止了这个漫长的吻，他把自己的脑袋埋在Danny的脖颈处，反复地深呼吸，吸摄着Danny的气息。

“哈哈…你…你这只禽兽…哈…一大早发什么情…哈…还…还是在机场……你…你的脑子呢！？自己吃了吗！？”Danny也急切的深呼吸向外界索取着空气，喘息着瞪着Steve骂道，可是此时他满脸潮红，眼睛因为刚才那个吻泛着水光，让Steve看了下意识咽了口口水。

Steve左手仍旧箍住Danny的腰，右手利落的解开Danny黑色制服外套的两颗纽扣，然后将Danny的领带拉开了一些，对着Danny的脖颈啃咬了起来，同时隔着白衬衫揉捏起Danny的胸部，时不时挑逗Danny的乳头。

“可恶，住手！哈~待会就要起飞了哈~你这只禽兽给我住手！啊！还有住口！啊~哈~”Danny无力地推着Steve，可是他早就被Steve挑逗得失去了力气。

“呼……呼……谁叫你上次航程结束就立马回去陪Grace了，哈…这几天连个电话都不打给我，距离我们上次做都好久了，我都快憋疯了！”Steve箍住Danny的左手渐渐下滑，包住Danny右侧的股瓣揉捏了起来。

Danny在屁股被捏住时颤抖了一下，“啊！”的叫了一声，然后断断续续地说道：“哪里久了你个禽兽！？哈~明明才两三天好不好……哈~回来前不是……不是做过了吗……啊~哈~哈~我们两个都老大不小了，哈~哪里还有青年人那样的欲求不满。啊！你轻点！”

“呼……可是我看见你就是欲求不满！呼……没看见你更是欲求不满！不信你摸。”Steve说话啃咬两不误，说着用右手抓着Danny的左手往自己裤裆处摸。

Danny的手在碰到Steve的下体处时不禁抖了一下。隔着黑色的裤子仍能感觉到Steve沉甸甸的重量和惊人的热度和硬度，Danny略微低下头来看到Steve的阴茎将他的裤子撑起了一顶小帐篷。

“呼呼……Danny，它好可怜，一看见你就一直消不下去，呼……好难受，Danny我好难受……想要你……好想要你……呼……呼……”Steve可怜兮兮地看着Danny，眼睛里是满满的就要溢出来的爱意和苦苦压抑但再也压制不住的情欲。”

Danny觉得自己的心很不争气就这么要化了，动摇地说道：“那……那怎么办……我没有带润滑剂……”

“没关系，我带了！”Steve眼睛一亮，坏笑着从外套的口袋里掏出一管润滑剂和三两个安全套放在马桶的抽水盖上。

“什么！？你个大淫贼！随身携带这种东西！？等等你不会是算计好了的吧！？”Danny张大了眼睛难以置信。

Steve用右手单手快速地解着Danny的白衬衫纽扣，同时说道“以前是不会带的，但是自从认识你以后我就随身携带了。”说完一口咬住了Danny左边的乳头，吮咬了起来。

Danny听完还来不及感到窝心就被刺激得轻颤了起来“啊！你……你轻点！啊~”

“唔……啧啧……这几天我用你留下的衣服自慰过好几次了，可是一看见你穿制服就又硬了。”Steve舔着Danny的乳头发出“啧啧”的水声，同时解开了Danny的皮带双手伸进了Danny的内裤继续揉捏Danny的屁股。

“什么！？你个大变态私下里都用我的衣服在干什么！？提醒我下一次不要把衣服留在你那里以及我要把先前留在你那里的衣服都带走！！！以及我穿制服你又不是第一次见，有什么好硬的！！！？？？”Danny顿觉摊上这么个情人简直是欲哭无泪，但接着就来不及想这些“啊！”的一声叫了出来。

因为Steve拧开了润滑剂的盖子，右手沾着润滑剂伸进了一根手指。

“这么久没碰你，就算你穿着熊布偶装我也会硬的，等等，穿熊布偶装好像也很不错……”Steve转向舔咬Danny的右边的乳头，时不时咬咬Danny的脖颈，想到这里眼睛一亮，在心里筹划着要不要去买一套熊布偶装。

“什么！？你的人性呢！？哈~啊~布偶装那么……那么天真无邪的东西……你……你居然想用来做那档事！？啊~人类……人类这么多年进化出来的理智呢！？”Danny这次真的是哭笑不得，突然紧咬住嘴唇消了音。

Steve已经伸进去三根手指了，粗长的手指每一根都伸到底部，熟练地在Danny体内找到了那个点，轻按着那个点让Danny的双腿瞬间失去了力气，他只能靠在Steve身上“哈~哈~”的喘着粗气。

Steve拔出手指舔了舔全湿的手掌，舔的时候直直地看着Danny的脸。

Danny看见Steve侵略性的眼神不争气的红了脸。

Steve示意Danny转过身去，Danny把手按在马桶的抽水盖上，弯下腰，在狭小的空间里这个体位是少数适合的。

灯光打在Danny白晃晃的屁股上，被润滑剂润滑过的后穴泛着水光，Steve呼吸一窒。

他凑近Danny在他耳边吹了一口气，Danny的耳朵瞬间红透。

Steve坏笑着用磁性的嗓音说着：“Sweet Heart，我要进去了。”

Danny因为这个羞耻的体位早已恼羞成怒，气急败坏地说：“要进就快进，哪那么多废话！等等！用安全套，待会不好清理，还有帮我也套上，不要弄脏制服。”

Steve点头如捣蒜：“好好好，听你的。”随即老老实实地撕开一个安全套准备先帮Danny套上，安全套散发出淡淡的菠萝果香。

Steve脱下Danny的内裤褪到膝盖处，然后从后面小心地帮Danny套上。

Danny在Steve炙热的手碰触到自己的阴茎的那一刹那就舒服得颤抖了一下，差点就射了，Danny在心里骂自己：“Danny·Williams你也是个大变态，节操都被这只大型犬给吃了！”

为了掩饰自己的尴尬，Danny故意气呼呼地说道：“菠萝！又是菠萝！你明明知道我不喜欢菠萝的！”

Steve边草草的帮自己套上安全套，边坏笑道：“我知道你是喜欢的，背着我偷偷去吃菠萝冰淇淋的小坏蛋！”

“你……你怎么知道！那……那是Grace叫我吃我才吃的……啊！”Danny试图狡辩，可是Steve撸动了几下自己的阴茎就将自己的阴茎抵在了Danny的后穴处，已经推进了龟头的一部分，Danny不禁叫了出来。

“Grace告诉我的，呼……你明明觉得夏威夷的菠萝很好吃可是死要面子不敢承认！呼……Danny你放松一点……”Steve说着缓缓推进自己的阴茎。

“谁……谁不敢承认呀……啊！你……你慢一点！啊~哈~”Steve在Danny说话的时候终于让最粗的部分进入到了Danny的体内，然后迫不及待地一捅到底，只留下一点点的根部在Danny体外。

“啊~”Steve爽得闭上眼深吸了一口气发出叹息。

“Danny你好紧，夹得我好爽，呼…放松，放松一点我才好动。”Steve轻吻着Danny脖颈处的皮肤哄道。

“放……放松你个大头鬼，哈~夹……夹断你才好，让你再……啊~再随时随地发情！”Danny感觉到后穴被Steve撑到最大，他一闭上眼甚至仿佛就能感觉到Steve阴茎上的每一根青筋，但他还是尽量放松自己。

Steve感觉到Danny放松下来了一些就缓缓抽动了起来，一抽动起来快感就成倍成倍的增加：“呼……呼……我要是废了你怎么办？”

“大不了再……再找一个，啊~或者我……我干你！哈~哈~”Danny感觉到Steve在不断地深入自己，灭顶的快感在自己的大脑里席卷。

“不行！你是我的！呼呼……以前我管不了，从我认识你开始你的人生就是我的了！”Steve知道Danny在开玩笑，可是就算如此还是不能接受，加快了速度和力道抽插起来。

“可恶哈哈~你这个控制狂！哈~啊~我当初怎么就被你那坏笑晃了眼看……啊啊~看上了你！”Danny的额头上布满了汗水，脸颊潮红。

“嘿嘿嘿，不管你看没看上我，只要我看上你了你就跑不了！”Steve的额头上也都是细密的汗，啃咬着Danny的背部肌肉，同时左手揉捏着Danny的胸肌、腹肌和肌肉线条，右手撸动着Danny的阴茎，不断粗喘着。

这时候，厕所的广播里响起了“叮”的机场的提示音，然后是机械的女声：“前往新泽西的旅客请注意：您乘坐的SD2013次航班现在开始办理乘机手续，请您到一号柜台办理。”

“该死都怪你飞机都快起飞了！！！起飞前还要做！你的理智呢？作为一个人该有的理智呢！？”Danny听完了急得又碎碎念起了Steve。

“我的理智早在看见你的那一刻被你当做蜂蜜吃掉了，呼……干干净净一点不剩！呼……没事的，离起飞时间还有一段时间呢，再说没有我们谁来开飞机，飞机飞不了。呼呼……”Steve继续在Danny身上抽插着，一点都不担心。

“唔…哈…在这种时候我总是说不过你…哈…该死的你给老子快一点。”Danny恨不得打开Steve的大脑看看他的大脑里到底装着什么鬼东西。

“好好好，听你的，都听你的。”Steve听着又加快了速度。

“啊～混球我是叫你快一点射！啊～慢…慢一点…啊～你…你快点射…飞…啊~飞机起飞时间就要到了！”

“那你转过来，看着你我会快一点。”Steve把阴茎从Danny体内拔出来，扶着他把他转向自己。

Danny转过来看着Steve，红着脸喘着气皱着眉头问道：“不是吧，你…你要用那个体位？”

“放心我撑得住，我们又不是没用过这个体位。”Steve说着双手从Danny大腿内侧穿过，把Danny抬了起来抵在墙上，Danny下意识环住了Steve的脖子。

Steve亲了亲Danny的唇，说道：“我进去了。”

Danny看着Steve的脸，情不自禁伸手摸了摸Steve的脸，点了点头。

Steve直直地看着Danny，慢慢地进入他，待再次深入到底部时两人都长呼了一口气。

“我动了。”Steve再次看着Danny的眼睛问道。

Danny再次点了点头，抱紧了Steve的脖子。

Steve快速抽查了起来，九浅一深地深入Danny。

换了个体位，Danny感觉到Steve进入得更深了，仿佛要深入他的灵魂的那种深度，Danny莫名地感觉有点害怕。

Steve仿佛察觉到Danny的不安，他吻过Danny的额头，眉毛，然后是眼睛，每吻过一个地方就轻唤一声“Danno”，“Danno，Danno，Danno……”

在Steve吻上Danny的眼睛时Danny闭上了眼睛，Steve吻在了Danny的眼皮上，眼皮上轻轻的震动伴随着一声声“Danno”砸进了Danny的心里，融化了Danny所有的不安。

Danny抱紧了Steve，将嘴唇靠近Steve的耳朵回应着他：“Steve，Steve，Steve……”

Steve也红了耳朵。

Steve在Danny又胀大了几分，“Danno，呼……我……我要到了。”，Steve皱紧了眉头喘着说道，抱着Danny的力度又大了几分。

“我、哈~我也是哈~”Danny也抓紧了Steve的肩膀。

“哈~哈……啊！！！”Danny先射了出来，随即自然地绞紧后穴。

“呼……呼……呃啊！！！”Steve轻咬住了Danny的喉结处也射了出来。

“呼……呼……”两个人抱在一起喘着气，不时轻吻对方，这时候的吻不带有一丝情欲，只是自然而然的温存。

这时候，厕所的广播里再次响起了“叮”的机场的提示音，然后是机械的女声：“前往新泽西的旅客请注意：您乘坐的SD2013次航班即将停止办理乘机手续，请未办理乘机手续的旅客尽快到一号柜台办理。”

“哦！该死！”两个人异口同声，各自抽出安全套打了一个结扔进了垃圾桶，然后手忙脚乱地收拾起了衣冠不整的自己，Steve还好一些，Danno身上一片狼藉，Steve草草收拾好自己后帮忙收拾起Danny，然后两个人冲出隔间，边跑边继续整理仪表。

待他们跑到机组人员专用登机口，乘务长Chin和空姐Kono早已等在了那里，Chin眯起眼睛似笑非笑，Kono调笑道：“又迟到？这次是在哪里？”

Danny大囧，Steve一脸得意。

 

两个人坐在驾驶室，Steve刚讲完问候乘客的话，Danny还在为今天早上的事生着闷气，驾驶室里一片安静。

突然，Steve一脸大局为重地说：“Danny，为了以后我们能不迟到以至于耽误众多乘客的宝贵时间，我已经叫人把你的行李打包搬到我家了，估计这趟回来就收拾得差不多了。”

“什么！？你这个禽兽控制狂野蛮人独裁主义者我给你我公寓的钥匙不是让你在我不知情的情况下擅闯民宅的！你马上叫他们把我的东西搬回去！”Danny气得大幅度地挥动着双手。

“Danny，飞机要起飞了手机都已经关机了。”Steve一脸尽在掌握。

“那你给地面人员发消息叫他们通知！你发不发？你不发我发！”Danny气得脸都通红通红的。

“Danny，我们不能公器私用！”Steve一脸公私分明。

“你现在跟我讲不能公器私用早上你怎么不公私分明！？”Danny现在非常想有一个开颅器在手中因为他迫不及待想开掉Steve的头盖骨看看里面到底装着什么东西。

“你就说你答不答应搬来跟我住！”Steve一脸胜券在握，直直地看进Danny的眼睛里去。

Danny莫名地心虚起来，偏过头去支吾着说：“我……答……答应……”

Steve笑得一脸得意加满意，想道:“别以为我看不出来你在用气愤掩盖脸红，小东西。”

不过Steve不会点破，Danny要是真恼羞成怒了将来的性福生活可就黄了。

 

彩蛋一

机舱里一片欢腾，Chin和Kono对视一眼，都“Wow”了一声。

刚刚机舱里直播了小两口的告白。

因为Steve忘了关广播。

 

彩蛋二

机场机组人员专用洗手间，一个长相青涩的平头小帅哥穿着一身副驾驶的制服，坐在马桶盖上发着呆。

这时候一个磁性的嗓音在厕所里回荡：“Stiles，你还在里面吗？去比肯山的航班就要起飞了！”

“在！我在！马上出来！”Stiles再次冲了一次水，然后打开了隔间门。

洗了洗手，Stiles走出了厕所，厕所门口，一个面部轮廓棱角分明，下巴发青有着浅浅胡子，长得有点可怕的男人靠在厕所外的墙壁上，男人穿着机长制服。

“Der……Derek……”Stiles看着Derek莫名的脸一红，随即有点慌乱的说道：“我、我去找Scott。”随即撒腿就跑。

Derek看着Stiles跑远了，才从刚才Stiles的脸红里回味出来，用手捂着脸低声懊恼道：“Derek你到底在想些什么！！！别着急……别着急……”

 

彩蛋三

“前往新泽西的旅客请注意：您乘坐的SD2014次航班现在开始办理乘机手续，请您到一号柜台办理。”广播里放出机械的女声。

“Steve和Danno怎么又迟到了？他们昨天不是住在了一起了吗？”Kono看着手表摇了摇头道。

“恐怕就是因为昨天他们住在了一起。”Chin笑道。

两人对视了一点都哭笑不得。

前往机场的路上，Steve开着Danny的银色科迈罗，Danno在副驾驶座上碎碎嘴：“都怪你一大早就抓着我不放这下好了又要迟到了害得我跟你一样没有了职业素养我怎么就傻了吧唧答应跟你一起住呢这跟以前有什么分别吗……”

“因为你爱我。”Steve一针见血，他接着说：“放心，照惯例Chin和Kono会帮我们拖延的。”

“可恶，让他们帮忙都成了每日必做的事了，真是丢脸丢到家了！”Steve不提Chin和Kono还好，一提他们Danny立马炸毛。

“没事，他们都是自己人。”Steve一脸淡然。

“自己人也是丢人！”Danny又羞又气，呲牙咧嘴。

飞机里的旅客坐在座位上，起飞时间已经过了五六分钟了可是还没起飞。

一个年轻人对着一个年长的中年男人说道：“叔叔，怎么飞机还不起飞？”

年长男人说：“你刚来不知道，这个机组什么都好，就是老晚点，不过好在安全系数高，据说曾经有歹徒要劫持这架飞机，结果被机组人员三两下就收拾了，州长还颁发了奖章呢！说晚吧也不会晚太久，等会儿估计就起飞了，到的时候也会准时，耽误不了多少时间。”

“叮”飞机的提示音响了，一个男性声音从广播里传了出来：“飞机马上要起飞了，请不要在客舱内走动……”

“看吧，起飞了。”中年男人笑着说。

年轻人点了点头。

飞机缓缓地起飞，驶向了蔚蓝的天空。

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞源于群里一名成员说飞机为什么晚点了，我说机长和副机长在厕所里来了一发（后来我知道了副机长其实是叫副驾驶，以及机长和副驾驶的制服基本无差除了袖口的杠数），结果我就被大家撺掇着写了这篇。
> 
> 私心加了Sterek，是的我就是喜欢混同打酱油。
> 
> 彩蛋一、二、三其实藏了蛋中蛋，不造有没有人看出来。
> 
> 彩蛋一中Steve忘关广播是因为紧张，关心则乱。
> 
> 彩蛋二大概好猜一些，Sterek听到了厕所里的直播打开了新世界的大门，至于他喜欢谁……嘿嘿嘿。
> 
> 彩蛋三里的航班是SD2014，正文里的航班是SD2013，你们懂的。
> 
> 我笔下的Steve总是患上Danno缺乏症的忠犬，没办法我就是喜欢忠犬和傲娇的搭配。
> 
> 彩蛋三是因为有些东西想写没写出来所以加上的，可是写了彩蛋三还是有些东西没写出来（笑）。
> 
> 这篇满足了我制服Play、厕所Play（没错我就是这么重口）以及强行解说（彩蛋三）的三个执念，我爱这篇，希望大家也喜欢。


End file.
